Rex Salazar
The titular character of the series. Rex is a fifteen-year old amnesiac E.V.O. with the amazing ability to grow various weapons and machines out of his body at will (which, is each part of his giant bio-mechanical form). He is employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging E.V.O.'s. History Prior to the Nanite Event, Rex was critically injured from a mysterious accident (according to Dr. Gabriel Rylander in the episode "Dark Passage.") A group of scientists, who would later be responsible for causing the Nanite Event, discovered Rex and injected him with the first batch of completed nanites, thus saving his life. Dr. Rylander, who worked with the group of nanite scientists, named the young boy "Rex." Initially, the nanites worked as planned; however, Rex later began to exhibit "unexpected side-effects"--presumably the ability to grow machines from his body and communicate with technology. Rex also had a brother with him at this time (Doctor Rylander implied that Rex's brother was surprised and/or jealous of Rex's special unique nanite abilities and powers). Rex used his powers to save his and his brother's life during the Nanite Event. It is unknown how Rex lost track of his brother. Later, Rex moved to Hong Kong and became friends with three E.V.O.s named Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket. Unbeknown to his friends, Rex was also top lieutenant to an E.V.O. crime lord named Quarry. He later secretly traded his friends to Quarry in exchange for his freedom. A few years later, Rex transformed into a giant bio-mechanical form and went on a rampage in Mexico. Providence sent a group of soldiers, including Six, to contain the menace. After sustaining heavy damage, Rex crashed into a building, reverting to his human form. Six discovered the young boy beneath the wreckage and helped him to safety. Although Six was initially reluctant to look after Rex, he felt sympathy for him when he discovered that Rex was suffering from amnesia. Later, after Rex saved Six from a dangerous E.V.O. by curing it, Six took Rex to Providence to show his incredible curing capabilities to Dr. Holiday. Personality Rex is cocky, impulsive, and rebellious. He's a fairly easygoing person, despite his tendency to be a smart mouth. However, when he needs to fight and defend himself, he doesn't hold back. Aggressive and reckless, Rex loves to smash anything that gets in his way, much to the annoyance of Providence. Despite this, Rex has also shown a selfless side to his personality, as he has cured E.V.O.s even at his own risk (see "Frostbite"). It was said by a young Rex that he uses jokes to cope with difficult or hopeless situations to distract himself. He also has conflicting feelings about his position in Providence. While he is loyal to the organization, sometimes the pressure of being the only person who can cure E.V.O.s is too much for him to handle. Consequently, he often breaks out of the base to go on "road trips", as he calls them. But he always returns, perhaps out of a sense of duty and purpose, as well as caring for his team. Rex has also been shown to be clever. For example, in "Rabble" Tuck states that Rex created the voice-activated nano-ink tattoos that Rex, Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket have, after a problem they had with a shape-shifter E.VO. Appearance He is normally seen with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair. He wears an orange pair of goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket. He also wears black pants with dark blue designs in various areas that brightly glow whitish blue whenever he uses his powers. In "Leader of the Pack" and "Operation: Wingman" he wore one of Six's suits as formal attire. According to a flashback in "Rabble," when Rex was in Hong Kong he wore a white shirt, jeans, and black shoes. It is also revealed in "Rabble," that he has a voice-activated, nano-ink tattoo on his right arm that appears whenever someone says "ink-check". Relationships Agent Six As Rex's handler, Rex shows a certain amount of affection and annoyance towards Agent Six. He views Six as a sort of nanny, as it is his job to watch over Rex. Rex is often annoyed by Six and his strict personality but actually cares deeply about what he thinks of him and wants to live up to his expectations. Bobo Haha He is Rex's sidekick and friend. In the episode "Promises, Promises," it's revealed they've known each other and been best friends since the first day they came to Providence. Bobo is snarky and unreliable; however, he will do his best to protect Rex, unless his compliance is bought (though bribery or threats) (Episode: The Architect). He often convinces Rex to take reckless action and accompanies him. He has openly acknowledged that he is a bad influence on Rex. Doctor Holiday Both have more of a big sister/little brother´s relationship. Rex really likes hitting on Doc Holiday, who's older than him. Even after he falls for Circe, he continues to flirt with Doc Holiday in a semi-teasing way. Noah describes Rex as completely delusional when Rex states that Holiday is in love with him. Noah Noah is Rex's best human friend. While originally hired to keep an eye on Rex by White Knight, he grew to actually enjoy Rex's company. When it was revealed that he was hired to be his friend, Rex punched Noah in anger, seemingly ending their friendship. However, after saving Noah in the same episode, he decided to believe that Noah actually wanted to be his friend. (Episode: "Lockdown") Rex often confides in Noah about his problems, such as his insecurities about killing E.V.O.s, and his crush on Circe. Rex still holds some resentment from his betrayal, commenting that Noah has lied to him in the past in later episodes. Van Kleiss Rex views Van Kleiss as his greatest enemy and attacks him every chance he gets. They've each tried to kill each other multiple times, but neither has been successful. Their true relationship is as of now unknown. Both have stated that the other is important, although for different reasons. Van Kleiss claims to have information about Rex's past, while Rex contains complete nanite samples that Van Kleiss needs. Circe Despite the fact that they are supposedly "enemies", Rex has continued to aid Circe when in trouble (as seen in "Beyond the Sea" and "What Lies Beneath"). He often tries to convince her to join Providence, but she keeps rejecting his offer. Rex is aware that Van Kleiss uses her in order to manipulate him, but he still appears to have feelings for her. She has shown more mercy on him during battle than other Pack members (for example, she does not immediately attack Rex when she sees him in one episode, but instead orders Breach to halt the advance). Despite her hired purpose, she has shown slight guilty expressions at times, suggesting that she does not always agree with using Rex, as she possibly cares for him in return. Caeser Caeser is Rex's older brother, they have the same color hair and eyes. Annie Annie is a friend of Claire, the girl Noah wanted to take to the prom; thus, Noah sets up Annie with Rex to win points with his own date. Rex describes Annie as cute, but is overcome by the many accidents that revolve around Annie and her borderline paranormal clumsiness. He later discovers that Noah had him set up with her because he is the only one alive that can survive through the night with her. After the night ends, he tells Noah he will never date her again, but after some egging from Noah, does again mention she is 'really cute', suggesting they might go out again in future episodes. Tuck, '''Sqwydd, and 'Cricket They were his crew after the Nanite Event, and he made them into something of a family. However, he had completely forgot about them due to his memory lapses until the episode "Rabble." Cricket, the sole female member, has a crush on him, but Tuck stated Rex was either too dense to notice or pretended not to. For reasons yet explained, he would later abandon his friends and join up with Quarry, a mob boss of E.V.O.s, to gain freedom. After defeating Quarry, he lets his old crew go free instead of arresting them like he was supposed to, but he warns them not to do anything stupid or Providence will be after them. Kenwyn Jones At first she resented Rex for causing her to lose the top position in her class, but later after saving her life. She has grown to respect him as a team mate and a friend. Powers/Abilities/Capabilities Like all living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an E.V.O.; however, unlike most E.V.O.s (Van Kleiss and Circe being the only other known exceptions), Rex has the incredible unique capability to control and manipulate his nanites at will, allowing him to generate various numerous weaponry from his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with all kinds and tyes of technology, machines, and electrical appliances, as well as cure some E.V.O.s of their mutations. According to Tuck, in "Rabble," Rex came up with the voice-activated, nano-ink tattoos, after a problem they had with a shape-shifter. Technopathy Because of his unique relationship with his nanites, Rex is capable of using them to interface with technology. This allows him to communicate with and control them (for example, he uses this ability to escape the confines of The Keep). In his own words, he can "hear them." This can also backfire; hearing too many voices at once will overwhelm Rex and eventually cause him to lose consciousness. In extreme situations, the nanites inside his body can take control and act to save Rex's life. (For example, when he almost drowns in the episode "The Swarm", his nanites force his heart to start pumping again.) To a lesser extent, Rex can control his nanites on a subconscious level. Every time Providence tries to put a tracer on him, his nanites automatically dismantle it. His nanites can also wake him from the effects of knockout gas and can cure poisons in his body. After getting his powers back in "Payback", his technopathic abilities have grown even stronger, as shown when he took control of the entire Providence base to disarm hidden bombs. E.V.O Curing Perhaps Rex's most important power and ability. Rex can extract the active nanites of other E.V.O.s to cure them. Before he can do this, however, the E.V.O. must allow Rex to extract its nanites. In the episode "String Theory," he was initially unable to revert Peter Meechum to his normal form because Peter felt he needed to remain an E.V.O. so that he could rescue his daughter from Van Kleiss. Rex was only capable of curing Peter once he promised to help rescue his daughter. His rare and unique curing capability seems to have greatly strengthend and enhanced to some extent in "Rabble," since he was able to cure some of Quarry's E.V.O henchmen against their will. However, it was probably because they were unaware, as the first didn't know he was capable of curing, and the second was unconscious. In "The Hunter", Rex admits to Six that he has trouble curing non-human E.V.Os; however, he later tells Hunter that he could have cured a bug-E.V.O. if he had been given more time. Additionally, some E.V.O.'s, known as incurables, have nanites that are completely resistant to curing (for example, Dr. Holiday's sister) . At one point, however, where he was stubbornly trying to cure a dying incurable E.V.O. the E.V.O. in question was able to possess his body and speak through him (see episde twenty-seven Divide by Six for details) before it expired. His eyes and certain parts of his body all mysteriously glowed with whitish-blue light (the same light that appears whenever he uses his powers and capabilities). However, attempting to cure a dying incurable EVO had caused him to endure excruitating pain and agony, as it was possibly too much for him to handle, as his curing capabilities are not, as of yet, strong and powerful enough to overcome those nanites that are immune to curing. E.V.O. curing can sometimes be risky Rex has a limit to how many nanites from cured E.V.O.s he can carry if he exceeds this limit he will begin growing metallic tumorous sacks (see picture to the right). For example, this happens in the episode "Frostbite." Also, if he extracts corrupted nanites, such as the unstable Abysus, he runs the risk of similarly destabilizing his own body. Weapon Manifestation Rex can freely shape his nanites into a variety of different machines and weapons. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. However, it would appear he can only have one weapon active at a time, which effectively limits what he can do. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to control and manipulate his weapons; otherwise they instantly dissemble. According to Tuck in "Rabble," Rex couldn't use his weapon manifestation powers when he hung out with Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket. However Rex could have been hiding this power from them. In the first season finale "Payback," Van Kleiss drains away all but ''one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing his powers and abilities as well. After a MRI, Dr. Holiday discovers the abnormally large silver-colored nanite Dr. Gabriel Rylander injected into him in "Dark Passage" (which had earlier saved his life in "The Swarm") and identifies it as a control nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off-loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex is able to reactivate the control nanite, regaining his original powers, as well as gaining the "blueprints" for even more powerful weapons and machines. The Boogie Pack *The Boogie Pack is a pair of turbine wings that grow out of his back. Rex is capable of using these to fly at high speeds; they also give him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. He can also shoot grappling hooks from both turbines. In the episode Waste Land Rex learned that the Boogie Pack can work underwater. Slam Cannon *The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce its own ammo; instead, the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. The BFS *The "Big Fat Sword" is, obviously, a massive sword that Rex can change either arm into. Rex is also capable of transforming the blade of the BFS into what he calls the Battle Saw: a giant buzz saw that can slice through anything. In the episode Lost Weekend Rex showed enough dexterity with the BFS to carve a statue of himself from a stalagmite. Smack Hands * A pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. Rex uses the Smackhands to beat an enemy E.V.O. into submission. The Smack Hands also give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smack Hands when they are balled into a fist. This allows them to function as high-powered sharp drills. He can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. The Smack Hands also have only three fingers instead of four. In the first season finale "Payback" Noah tells Rex that he always opens with that offensive move and that he should "change it up a little." In Waste land Rex discovered that when the Smack Hands drill mode his used under water the Smack Hand launch Rex at what he's fighting. Punk Busters *These are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train." The Rex Ride *A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels. It can go over 200 mph and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block which can be used as a shield like cover that can break through trees and solid objects. On a interesting note the Rex Ride also creates a helmet for Rex. The Whip Arm The first of Rex's new-found powers is an as-of-yet unidentified whip coming from his right arm with a generator strapped on Rex's back, which is capable of producing a powerful electrical shock. Unlike the other machines, which are colored orange, silver, and gray, the whip is colored blue and black. This might be because new machines are normally this color and will change with usage, or blueprint machines just look different than in-grained machines. Nunchucks Arms * The second of Rex's new stronger and more powerful machines, he had first used them to pound Van Kleiss in the second season premiere episode'' "Rampage."'' He had tried to create them several times in the episode but only succeeded when his bio-metrics were up and needed to save Noah. The Nunchucks arms are giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. He can spin them in a incredible speed, and then launch them at once. Rex can also use them to generate an unusually strong and powerful energy pulse, allowing him to shoot huge bolts of pure pale blue-colored glowing energy at his enemies. These pale blue-colored glowing energy bolts are incredibly strong and powerful, and are quite destructive. Water Jet *During the events of Rampage Rex stated that he was working on a Water Jet. The water jet is not coming soon and it is suppost to be mix with Rex's ride and the Boogie pack with two guns on it Battle Ax * *Rex's third (technically fourth if you count the Water Jet) new build is a pair of large navy/light blue-colored twin axes coming out of his hands. Rex stated that he had already learned how to build them by their first appearance but was saving them for a special occasion. They can literally slice through almost anything (similar to Six's twin steel swords). The sharp edges are colored light glowing blue and can possibly-though not seen yet- unleash unusually strong and powerful waves of pure light blue-colored energy all at once which are quite destructive. When they are used while slicing and miss, it sounds like the whip. Full E.V.O Form *During the episode "Promises, Promises," thirteen-year-old Rex had unknowingly and uncontrollably demonstrated the use of an extremely large bio-mechanical form that appears to have most of Rex's capabilities, including a sinister version of the BFS on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm. It also seems to have a a chest plate that slightly resembles the Smack Hands. However, it does not seem to have the Boogie Pack or the Rex Ride. While in this large and imposing form, he demonstrated typical E.V.O.-on-the-loose behavior, and after reverting to his human form, he lost his memories--both logical reasons for why this form is not in common use. In the episode "Promises, Promises," White Knight had warned Agent Six "But if he ever shows the slightest sign of turning into that ''thing ''again, it's all on you." Rex partially transformed into this form when he was about to be dissected by Dr. Fel, meaning this may be a defense Mechanism. Other Abilities and Capabilities *Rex might have superhuman durability; on numerous occasions he's survived things well beyond the capacity of normal humans, like being thrown through a concrete wall. For example, in the episode "Gravity," Rex is the only one who could survive using the space elevator. White Knight comments that the G-forces from the trip would kill a normal person. *Rex might also possess super strength, seeing as he can actually lift the machines he creates, some of which are bigger than he is. However, this is contradicted in "Basic," in which Rex comically needed the Smack Hands to do pull ups and push ups, yet couldn't do the sit ups without his mechanical powers. This implies that his machines are made of some kind of super light yet durable material, which is again contradicted in "Beyond the Sea" in which Rex's Smack Hand was causing him to sink implying that it is internal mechanisms of the Machines themselves that allow him to lift them. Or the could simply become a part of him as he has shown pain when they get damaged by something. It is possible that nanites have a built-in support system as suggested by the metallic skin around the mechanisms. *It was stated in Dark Passage that Rex was mortally wounded in a accident and that the Nanites he was injected with completely healed him, later in the Swarm the control Nanite he was injected with restarted his heart, and in "Waste Land" Rex's nanites cured him of poison from a sea urchin. This implies that Rex has some degree of an accelerated healing factor. Trivia *Rex's goggles seem to be based off of the googles Taichi "Tai" Kamiya from Digimon wore, which are also known as "the goggles of courage and leadership." *Rex means "king" in Latin, which could also refer to his powers and personality. * In Cartoon Network FusionFall, there is an item called the Generator Rex Hoverboard. * Rex has at least a rudimentary knowledge of several other languages. For example, he has a habit of using Spanish words. In the episode "Promises, Promises," when Six finds him, he speaks Spanish for a second. In "Rampage" Rex is shown watching a show in Spanish and being able to understand it completely (this is shown when he tells Noah the plot for the show). In "Divide by Six," Rex asks Dos, in Spanish, if he was from Mexico, with Dos replying, in Spanish, he was from Spain instead. Also, in "Rabble," he has been shown to understand some Chinese. In the episode "The Swarm," it is shown that the nanite that he was injected with in "Dark Passage" revived his heart when he almost died of drowning. * It is revealed in the episode "Promises, Promises" that since Rex does not remember his true birthday, Providence had his birthday scheduled on the day he joined Providence. Ironically, Rex joined Providence on Six's birthday. So the two share the same birthday. * Since Rex's holds the first batch of active nanites inside him that would also make him the first ever E.V.O. *Based on Dr. Rylander's surpise at seeing Rex, it was probably assumed by the Nanite scientists that Rex had died during the Nanite Event. Dr. Rylander even said in shock when he saw Rex, "I can't believe you're alive! What a stroke of luck!" *Rex's ten-year-old younger self has a hair style that somewhat resembles Vegeta's hair style from Dragon Ball Z. * Rex has a criminal past, due to working for Quarry and being his top lieutenant. * It is mentioned in Basic that despite his long track record of defeated E.V.O.s Rex has poor fighting capabilities (Rex usually just charges head on and beat up E.V.O.s using his machines). * He seems to enjoy Spanish Soap Operas. * Rex plays with toys during the baths. * In "lost weekend" Rex has shown to have some artistic skill. *It is possible that Rex has never been to high school. In "Rampage," when Noah has to study for his precalculus midterm, Rex does not seem to know what that is. And later on, after Rex cures Noah, Noah states he has to get back to studying quadratic equations, which Rex states "he has no idea what that is." *Rex's last name is Salazar. Salazar translates into old hall from Spanish from the words sala which means hall and zahar meaning old. Also See Rex Dr. Rylander Nanite Event Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Nanites Category:People at the Nanite Event